


Epilogue

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [17]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you don't like fluffy endings, don't read this one. If you do - enjoy!</p><p>The final part in my The Complications of a Royal Love Triangle Series. I hope you have enjoyed this series.<br/>If you have, please send me prompts for any new ideas either here or on http://ladylunaofdurin.tumblr.com/</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

Many blissful years have passed since Fili first joined Thorin and Kili in their bed. They have been reasonably discreet in their unusual relationship, not flaunting what goes on behind closed doors too openly in public. But most dwarves are well aware that Fili is the royal couple’s concubine and have been surprisingly easily accepting of that fact.

Fili has grown into an impressive warrior-lord with an even more impressive thickly braided beard and since passing his centennium he has become Thorin’s official legal advisor, relieving Balin from some of his official duties. The older dwarf has been grateful for his extra free time and has even found love at his later age, now enjoying a quieter life with his lovely wife.

Kili too has become a beautifully matured dwarf, now with a thick beard of his own and equally thick braids falling from behind his ears, similar to his husband’s, whose own long beard is now streaked with silver.

Life has been good to them all. Erebor has prospered under Thorin’s rule and once again the halls of the mountain kingdom are ringing with the sounds of labour and laughter as his people are going about their business. Hardly anything remains of the great destruction that was once unleashed upon the dwarven kingdom as it once again basks in the glory of their great workmanship.

***

Fili has felt very much loved throughout these years. His two lovers have been very good to him, looking after his every need both inside and outside the bedroom. Their three-way relationship has been surprisingly easy to maintain as all three have grown to sense each other’s needs and desires so naturally and have easily fallen into their respective roles. Sexually he has not once been left wanting, Thorin and Kili taking it in equal or joint turns to pleasure him. His favourite position throughout the years has been Thorin riding him into Kili’s body; both being taken and to take simultaneously has been a heavenly experience that he will never tire off.

But despite all that, Fili knows that he has never been able to come even close to what there is between Thorin and Kili. They have never made him feel left out, but instinctively Fili has always known that he could never touch that special relationship between the two of them. And having lived so intimately with them both has made that only more apparent to him. Whenever he watched Thorin and Kili kiss and cuddle tenderly he always knew that there was so much more to their connection than there was between him and either of them. No, he did not doubt that both of them loved him dearly. And yes, he had shared both of them equally intimately on a physical level. But beneath that his brother and Thorin were truly One.

“Kili, before we complete this task for Thorin, can we sit down first,” he says to his brother when they walk towards the royal library together. It is funny how their relationship kind of started here and now he is about to end it in exactly the same place. “I need to talk to you.”

Kili quickly senses there is something wrong and gives Fili a worried look. “Sure, what is wrong, Fee?”

As they sit down Fili grabs his brother’s hand tight in his and he swallows hard. “Kee, my love, you must know that you will always be my moon and I will always be your sun.” Ever since Thorin started referring to them as such they have stuck with the definition of their relationship in this manner.

“Fili, what…?” Kili starts, seriously worried now.

“Please let me finish, my sweet. I just want you to know how very much I love you and how that will never ever change. But … I don’t know of an easy way to say this… I have met someone.”

Kili’s eyes grow large as his stomach flutters uncomfortably. “What do you mean?”

“Oh my angel, you know that I can never touch what you and Thorin have. You are his One and he is yours. But I never realised truly what that meant until I met her.”

“Her?” Kili is really confused now. He knows his brother has lain with both males and females in his younger days, but he didn’t know his brother still had such feelings.

“Her name is Feya, Hirar’s daughter.” Hirar was one of the higher dwarflords of Durin’s folk resident in the Iron Hills. Kili is quiet now as he listens intensely to his brother. He knows Feya distantly and remembers her as a fair-haired pretty dwarrowmaid. “She is lovely, beautiful and sweet,” Fili continues and as he thinks of her Kili can see his eyes sparkle. “Kee, I am in love with her. I mean truly in love with her. I feel that she is my One.”

He isn’t sure what reaction he was expecting from his little brother. Hurt, anger maybe? But Kili smiles at him. “Fili that is wonderful news,” and he bends himself forward to press a soft kiss on his lips, before he catches himself. “Sorry, that probably is no longer appropriate.”

Fili smiles warmly back at his brother. “That’s why I needed to talk to you. I want to bind myself to her, brother. And I want to have children of my own with her and continue the line of Durin. Therefore I must end what is between you and me and Thorin.”

It stings a little. Of course it does. Kili loves his brother so much and he loves having him in his bed with him. But he would never stand between him and ultimate happiness. And he knows that Fili is right. That no matter how close they are, how much he loves him, there can never be between them what there is between him and Thorin. And if Fili has found that profound deep love with someone too, how can he be anything but happy for him?

“You think Thorin will understand?” Fili is dreading breaking this news to his uncle more than anything. What if he disapproves?

But Kili, who knows Thorin better than anyone else, gives him a reassuring smile. “I know he will. And I know he will be so happy for you and Feya. As am I.”

***

Thorin's reaction is very much the same as Kili’s. He loves his heir so deeply and he will miss sharing the intimacy with him. But he will never stand between him and his One.

“I will keep my promise to you, Thorin,” Fili says as he kisses Thorin’s ring to stress the point. “When the day comes that you will join our ancestors in the Halls of Waiting, I will look after Kili until the day that he too is called in front of Mahal and you two will be reunited.”

“Thank you, Fili,” Thorin smiles, his eyes glistening slightly. “And thank you for all the wonderful years you have given us both. Feya is greatly blessed to have found you.”

And Fili knows that he will never forget those amazing years he has spent with Thorin and Kili and will always look back on them with the greatest fondness.

***

When Fili holds out the little bundle of babbling cloth to his brother, Kili beams from ear to ear as he carefully takes hold of his nephew.

Thorin kisses first Fili and then Feya on their foreheads. “Congratulations, my children,” he says warmly. “You have given the House of Durin the greatest gift of all.” And then he bends himself down to look at the baby in his husband’s arms.  “He is beautiful,” he smiles and his heart fills with love for the next generation.

A strong fist clenches around Kili’s finger as Kili coos at his brother’s baby son.

“I think little Kirin likes you already,” Feya smiles as she presses a kiss on her brother-in-law's forehead.

Kili beams up at her with tears in his eyes. Although they will never have children of their own, he knows that he and Thorin will love and protect this dwarfchild, the new heir to the throne, like their own. And when Thorin puts his arm around him and brushes his large hand gently over the little boy’s head Kili knows that after all their troubles and tribulations, that it has all been worth it and that there can be no greater happiness for the Sons of Durin and their new family.

 

~ The End ~


End file.
